


Game Changer

by srowe23555



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Demon!Louis, M/M, Mpreg, Supernatural - Freeform, Top!Harry, angel!Harry, bottom!Louis, mpreg!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 08:11:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/srowe23555/pseuds/srowe23555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is an angel and Louis is a demon and they're supposed to hate each other but they really don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Game Changer

For someone who's been an angel since before God created the universe, Harry sure does remember a lot. 

 

He remembers when God brought Heaven - Harry's home and favourite place - into existence. He remembers God creating Hell so Heaven doesn't have to be plagued with evil, and casting Lucifer down to safeguard it. He remembers Purgatory too; the place of judgement and purification of souls. And of course he remembers Earth, and the creation of human kind. He remembers the fall of the human race. The first coming of Christ.

 

To be honest, Harry is fairly certain he can remember every significant event to occur in the entirety of his lifespan. 

 

His favourite memory though, is Louis. Which still surprises Harry sometimes, when he's alone with his thoughts running wild. See, someone like Harry should not even be associating with someone like Louis. It's basically law. Angels and demons are just not intended to ever communicate with each other. 

 

~

 

Apparently that wasn't enough to stop them finding each other though. Harry can remember it like it was yesterday, though he counted and it was exactly 358 years ago. 

 

He was on Earth, assisting humans on some sort of demon hunt, if he can remember correctly. Harry'd gone into the seemingly abandoned building last, something about him being the least experienced. That's when he found the last surviving demon. Apparently the hunters weren't as good as they thought. 

 

He took the demon, even though it went against every fibre of his pure soul. Dragged him to a safe-house and locked him up. "For interrogation," Harry had reminded himself. 

 

Harry still laughs at his stupidity, for there was less interrogating of the demon than he originally intended. 

 

~   

 

The first time the demon properly spoke to Harry (as opposed to spitting and hissing and cursing and whatnot) was on his 27th day in captivity. This actually shocked Harry; it was much sooner than he expected from a demon. 

 

Apparently he, the demon, was tired of Harry's 'nicknames' for him (Harry tried his hardest not to use profanities when speaking to anyone, but this was a creature of Hell so he felt he was entitled to earn forgiveness from his Father). He'd stuck his hands through the cage bars and pulled Harry as close as he possibly could by the collar of his jacket and whispered in a voice so venomous Harry actually cringed at the sound: "my name is Louis, and I want some respect."

 

Surprising both of them as equally as the other, Harry didn't hesitate to oblige. 

 

~

 

Harry can't stop the smile that creeps onto his face when he thinks of the days he and Louis spent together in that safe-house on Earth. Apart from the first month, there was hardly a moment of negative energy being shared between the two otherworldly beings. Even if one is an angel and the other a demon. 

 

Harry thinks back to the first time anything more than them being acquaintances sharing a household occurred. It was a beautiful night; Harry had been on the roof watching the stars above and the city below in a quiet, hypnotic bliss. He more often than not falls into trances similar to this; detaching himself from reality to enjoy the simple beauty of life. It is a common trait shared amongst what Harry assumes is all angels. 

 

Louis had appeared next to him; Harry wasn't sure how long he'd been there watching him. Could have easily been hours. Harry asked Louis if he needed anything (anything being flesh or blood or whatever else it is that demons eat - Harry still refuses to find out), but Louis shook his head and instead lay himself down next to Harry. 

 

They lay in silence for a while; watching the humans unknowingly walk amongst not only both angels and demons, but a variety of otherworldly creatures. The fact that few believe in them and even less actually know of their existence never ceases to fascinate Harry. He guesses that's the true meaning of "hiding in plain sight." 

 

Louis spoke first; he always seems to grow restless before Harry. Harry wonders if it's a demon thing. He turned to Harry, his dead, charcoal-coloured eyes meeting Harry's vibrant green, and asked: "may I touch you?"

 

Harry laughs every time he remembers this; still feels the shock and hint of fear coursing through his veins at those four little words. 

 

"I am sorry? I do not understand." Harry spoke calmly, trying not to let his slightly irrational fear of the Hell-spawn seep into his words. 

 

Louis smirked, something he does very well, and growled so low Harry had to strain to hear it: "I want to put my hands on you." 

 

Harry did the only thing he could think of: vanish to his make-shift room.

 

~

 

This happened numerous times over the next 3 months. 17 times, to be exact. And every time Harry reacted the same way: fleeing for hours until he deemed it safe enough to emerge without feeling uncomfortable around the demon. 

 

Finally, though, he decided it was time to take a stand. 

 

Harry is actually quite proud of the way he handled his next move. After all, he did spend 21.5 days planning. A short amount of time to plot an action as grand as this. 

 

Harry had found Louis in what would have been the living room if humans were the ones occupying the household. To them though, it was nothing but an empty space with a few crates lying around and one tattered couch in the centre of the room, and a floor littered with mould and varied assortments of unknown decaying material. 

 

Harry all but marched up to where Louis was sitting, grabbing him by the collar and pressing him against the wall. Confusion and surprise momentarily flashed across the demons' face, however it was almost immediately replaced with the smirk and glint in his eyes that could be described as nothing more than devilish. 

 

"May I help you?" Louis had said. Harry didn't understand at first - no, he didn't need any help - but he soon caught on and remembered it was merely an expression. 

 

Harry had simply replied by puffing his chest and spreading his wings. "I would like to take you up on your request." 

 

Louis could have easily toyed with him in this moment. Could have asked, "what request?" even though they both knew there was only one thing Louis had requested since they'd met. 

 

However, Louis had surprised them both, by placing his hands over Harry's where they still held Louis' collar. He gently pried Harry's fingers from his jacket, and instead entwined his own fingers into Harry's before letting go. Louis trailed his hands up Harry's arms, across his chest, down his stomach, before bringing them up to rest on Harry's neck. 

 

"Let me touch more." Louis had insisted. All Harry could do was give him a jerking nod. He'll admit this made him feel weak -surrendering to the touch of a servant of Hell- but to this day, the rush of adrenaline Harry gets whenever Louis is near is positively astounding. 

 

So Harry stood, quivering more or less, as the demon touched every inch of his body with a lot more than just his hands. His tongue, his lips, his groin; everything got a taste. 

 

This was the moment that still defines Harry's feelings for the demon to this day. Louis is without a doubt Harry's favourite creature, and this is when he began to realise. See, it never really made much sense to Harry how something so dark and twisted, a creature born from hate and hell-fire, could become the beacon of light in his life, but he just did. And he would love him until the day they're souls burned out for that. 

 

~

 

That level of sexual intimacy soon grew, until it became a regular occasion for the two of them to be partaking in the most extreme form of sexual activity. Considering both are more than just human, they were able to expand the intensity of the act far more than any human could reach. Which, of course, didn't help the constant need for each other that seemed to begin after their first encounter. 

Sex for both angels and demons, although in an angels' case it is only supposed to occur under the guidance of The Lord Himself, is a far more complex occurrence. Due to demons still technically being a creation of God, and therefore having the same sort of biological structure of angels, both species share the same sexual organs and reproductive systems. Thus, if an act of sexual intercourse is to occur between two angels or two demons, it is likely that either one or both parties could potentially become fertile. 

 

Unfortunately, neither creature was aware a hybrid of the two was possible. 

 

~ 

 

Louis cornered Harry, pinning him against the wall leaving just enough room for him to shuffle his wings without being uncomfortable. 

 

"Louis?" Harry had asked, shooting the demon a puzzled look.

 

Instead of replying, Louis growled, low and rough, in Harry's ear, before attaching his lips to the angel’s neck. A husky moan escaped Harry's parted lips, as he realised what the demon wanted. Intercourse had become a regular experience for them. Although Louis was rough and dominant - as one would a expect a creature of Hell to be - Harry found he quite liked the rush of adrenaline Louis gave him, and the calm side of Louis that Harry was exposed to afterwards. 

 

Harry felt himself being lifted by Louis and carried to a place of which he didn't know, and cared about even less. At that moment, nothing in the universe mattered as long as the demon continued on the path they were taking. Both began to strip themselves and each other of their apparel, more or less tearing it to shreds than actually removing any article of clothing with care. 

 

"I would like to penetrate you now, Louis." Harry stated as formally as he could manage when there was a naked demon eyeing him. 

 

Louis simply smirked in response, before pulling the angel close and setting him on top of him. "Be my guest." He finally replied. 

 

Harry positioned them both as he began to push inside of the demon, with a low moan already trying to escape his parted lips. 

 

Both of their eyes glistened with lust, Louis' even more black than ever, as he took control and began thrusting against Harry. The angel leant down and began sucking dark bruises all over Louis' chest and neck, whilst he rutted his hips rhythmically against the creature above him. 

 

Without breaking apart, Harry picked up the demon and carried him to every room possible in the safe-house; christening ever inch with the sweet scent of sex. They finally ended up on the floor of the dungeon, with Harry gripping onto the cage bars so tight his knuckles were white, as Louis continued to move his hips against Harry's. 

 

They continued for 4 hours; moving around the house without breaking apart once. Harry counted 7 times that they'd both ejaculated. When he told Louis this, the demon had made a remark about human's being nothing compared to them. Harry didn't understand, but he liked the way Louis had pulled him in afterwards and they'd made love for 2 more hours. 

 

~

 

Both Harry and Louis thought nothing of it, apart from that being their most sexually rewarding experience to this date, until a week later. Although Louis tried to downplay his emotions, a typical demon thing, Harry did - and still does - see right through it. He was aware of Louis' decrease in the general attributes of a demon: speed, strength, stamina, reflex, etc. The only thing that still seemed normal for Louis was his sarcastic nature, but even that had become more tame than usual. Harry had left the topic alone for a week longer, watching the demon from a distance but making no hint at his knowledge of the change in his lover.

 

However, when the situation only seemed to be getting worse and Harry noticed it was taking a toll on Louis' general health, he decided to confront him. 

 

"Louis? May I speak to you?" Harry had asked. 

 

Louis looked up at the angel from where he was seated on the decaying couch. "Sit," he commanded with arms outstretched, though the tone in his voice let Harry know he did have other options. He chose to ignore those anyway, and placed himself gently on top of the demon's lap, situating himself so he could look into the creature’s eyes and not damage his wings in the process. 

 

"What's wrong, babe?" Louis had asked, tracing circles onto the back of Harry's neck. 

 

"I should be asking you the same question." Harry decided the best way to go about confronting the demon on the issue would be to say it outright. 

 

"You've noticed?" Louis asked, his tracing coming to a halt as his ran his hand down the length of Harry's arm to rest on his hand. Harry instinctively turned his palm over and entwined their fingers, kneading his thumb into the back of Louis' hand. 

 

"I have. You seem unwell; like everything about you has decreased in intensity. Are you injured?" Harry gently squeezed the demon's hand, and was glad when the gesture was returned. 

 

Louis cast his eyes downward with a small smile, and Harry's breath hitched in his throat at how innocent and unlike himself his lover seemed. "I'm not hurt, Harry. I've noticed that too. When I'm hunting, I'm just not as good as you used to be. I'm not as strong, I get tired faster, sometimes I can hardly keep up. And my head and stomach are constantly pounding. I feel like I'm going to explode. It hurts to move and to breath a lot of the time. And my abdomen, especially, feels like it's tearing itself apart from the inside out. It hurts, so much, Harry." 

 

Harry was unsure how to respond. It wasn't like Louis to be so open about his emotions, especially if they had a negative effect on him. 

 

"Is there a way to fix it? Tell me there must be a way. I'll do whatever you need." Harry insisted, worry clouding his thoughts as he was consumed with it. He had never realised the extent of Louis' condition. 

 

"How are we supposed to fix something, when we don't even know what the something is? Don't worry about me, Harry. I'll be fine. Promise." Louis planted a firm kiss to Harry's mouth, immediately deepening it with a flick of his tongue. Louis pulled the angel on top of him, so they were both lying on the couch. He began to strip himself of his clothing, but Harry pulled away with a shake of his head when Louis tried to undress him too. 

 

"Not in your state. I would hate to be responsible if you were injured because of my carelessness." 

With a groan of disapproval, Louis sat up so he was on top of Harry. 

 

"So what are going to do?" Louis asked, letting his bottom lip jut out into a pout. 

 

"I suggest we wait, and monitor your health until we can think of another solution," Harry replied with a peck to his lover's forehead. 

 

Louis responded by leaning in and planting a firm kiss on the angel's lips. Harry let him deepen it, but nothing that could advance into any sort of act that could injure the poorly demon. It was just a clashing of lips and teeth and tongues, and low growls escaping both creatures' mouths. It was evident that they both wanted more from the other; however neither initiated the next move, out of fear of causing injury. 

 

Harry let his worry and fear for the creature of Hell seep into each touch he lay onto his lover. He filled every kiss, every caress, with love for the demon, as he kissed bruises onto his neck, and left darkened marks and trails of blood on his hips and back. 

 

And Louis was no different. Harry was left growling and hissing as the demon clawed at the angel's chest and nipped at his lips, drawing blood on more than one occasion. 

 

For hours they sat together, biting and scratching and kissing and loving each other with every passion-driven touch. It wasn't until they began to lose control - love clouding both the demon and the angel's better judgement - and tears threatened to spill from Louis' eyes as a painful sob wracked his body, that they stopped. Instead opting for the safer action: cuddling on the roof of the safe-house and watching the humans below them. 

 

~

 

2 weeks passed and Louis was still showing no signs of improvement. If anything, he was getting worse. 

 

Louis had had to arrange for an ally of his to supply him with the necessary nutrients he needed to stay alive, claiming Harry was his prisoner and he didn't trust the angel by himself. The demon was more than happy to oblige. "Anything to help rid the universe of the winged scum," he had said. 

 

One morning, on a day Alistair was scheduled to visit with a new package of nutrients for Louis, Harry decided they needed a new a plan of attack.

 

"Louis," he began, and sat next to where the demon was laying helplessly. "You have not improved in the last couple of weeks. I think we may need to rethink our current situation." 

 

The demon sighed, and with seemingly more effort than what he probably should have used if he were healthy, heaved himself into a sitting position. Due to his lack of strength and dizzying effect the pounding in his bones had on him, Louis, more or less, had to lean on the angel for support. Harry didn't mind though, even enjoyed the company of his lover and the feeling that came with being depended on. The only thing that really put him off was the noticeable increase Louis needed him for to do even the simplest tasks. He could no longer walk on his own at all, and Harry saw Louis needing him more and more as each day passed. 

 

"Yeah I know. You're right. You're always right," Louis had mumbled into his lover's neck, placing tender kisses every now and then where his face rested. 

 

"Perhaps Alistair could be of assistance? You said yourself he works in the researching field. Maybe he knows something." Harry suggested, ending with a loving kiss to the demon's temple. 

 

And so, when Alistair arrived later that afternoon, Louis was left to request his assistance on researching the symptoms, whilst trying to be as brief as he could to prevent the demon from realising the true motive behind Louis' curiosity. Alistair had agreed, believing Louis' fib that he'd noticed the symptoms in an ally, and not himself. 

 

"I am proud of you, Louis." Harry had stated the second Alistair had left and Harry was free to roam the house once more. 

 

Louis sighed and pulled Harry closer, immediately stripping them of their clothing, despite Harry's pointless requests to stop in case Louis was injured. Louis, however, insisted that he could do it. After having just consumed fresh food, he was almost back to normal and wanted to take advantage of the few hours he had before he was too weak to stand by himself. After brief hesitation, Harry finally complied and lay his lover down on a dirty mattress in one of the rooms. 

 

Harry had no choice but to dominate Louis, which he didn't mind, but it was unusual. Still trying to take as much care of the demon as possible, he rocked back and forth as slowly as he could, drawing a moan from Louis with every slow drag of his hips. 3 times in 2 hours Louis came, and Harry noticed in his weakened state that it was easier to get Louis to come undone. 

 

Louis asked for another round, which Harry agreed to, but had no choice but to speed up the process when the demon's pleasure-filled moaning soon turned into gasps for air and tear-stained cries of pain. By the time the demon had orgasmed and Harry followed close behind with a low moan as he filled the demon, Louis was nothing but a sobbing mess, as shaking gasps for breath wracked his body. Harry pulled his lover closer, and he smiled sadly when the crying demon immediately tucked his head into the angels chest. 

 

"It will be alright." Harry mumbled, though they both knew it was a lie. Louis lay shaking in Harry's arms for almost 24 hours after that, neither having the strength to leave the other. 

 

~

 

On Alistair's scheduled visit 4 weeks later, he not only came baring food, but much needed information. Louis consumed as much as he could to get his strength up, before requesting Alistair follow him to the dungeon to share the information. 

 

"I've done the research you asked, and I've found one possible explanation for the symptoms your ally is showing." Alistair stated, after Louis sat on a wooden bench next to Harry's cage. 

 

"And?" Louis prompted when the demon didn't continue. 

 

"And it seems your ally has become fertile." Alistair said. 

 

"Fertile? They're not the usual symptoms." Louis' face paled, yet he had to keep up the facade that this information wasn't about him. 

 

"This is not a usual pregnancy, if my research is correct. Which it always is." A smug smile crept onto Alistair's face. 

 

"How so?" Louis hoped the demon didn't hear the crack in his voice or see Harry's hand move to hold Louis' shirt through the cage bars. 

 

"There is only one other known case of a situation such as this to have ever occurred in the history of both our species," Alistair began. "It seems your demon friend has been fertilised by an angel. Your friend, Louis, has created an abomination." 

 

"Thank you. You can show yourself out." Louis remained seated, too shocked to move, as Alistair retreated out of the dungeon and left the building. 

 

Harry let himself out of the cage and knelt in front of his lover, squeezing his hands in an attempt to gain his attention. 

 

"Louis? My love?" Harry brushed the hair out of Louis' charcoal eyes. "Louis?" 

 

"Abomination." Louis mumbled, so quietly Harry almost didn't hear it. 

 

"It is not an abomination, Louis. It is a miracle. It has only happened once before this, do you see how much of a rare opportunity this is? It is a gift. Our child." Harry peppered Louis' face with kisses. 

 

"Our child." Louis repeated, his eyes filling with unshed tears. 

 

"Yes. Ours. Our child." Harry grinned. 

 

"Our child." Louis repeated. 

 

Harry helped his lover to his feet, and together they walked into the living room of the safe house. 

A sudden wave of energy crashed over Louis, as he kissed all over Harry's neck, kneading his fingers into his chest and hips. 

 

"Our child," Louis began, ripping the clothes off Harry's back, "is not," he continued, removing his own clothes, "an abomination," he finished, pulling his lover onto him and begging Harry for sex. This time, Harry didn't even bother trying to plead with the demon. Instead, he rutted his hips angrily against those of his lover's, as they both released their frustration through an intense act of sexual intimacy. 

Hours later, they lay bloody and bruised on the dirty mattress, gasping for air. Harry heaved himself up and placed gentle kisses all over Louis' torso. "I love you," he repeated continuously, not ceasing in placing firm kisses that covered most of his lover's skin. 

 

"And I love you." Louis replied, kneading his fingers through Harry's hair. 

 

They lay in peaceful silence for an unknown amount of time, before Louis became restless and requested they go for a walk. Harry steadily helped his lover stand, and kept one hand on his lower back while he held Louis' own in his other. 

 

"Where would you like to go?" Harry asked.

 

Louis began walking away, not bothering to answer Harry's question. Harry followed obediently, not removing his hand from where it rest. They walked for hours through the streets, choosing to expose themselves (but keeping the physical attributes that showed they weren't human) to the world. Few humans acknowledged them on their walk, and those that did gave them small smiles of approval. 

Harry always enjoyed exposing himself. He liked the way he could walk amongst the humans, and have them actually know he was there. He felt as though he was a part of their world, even just for a few hours. He especially enjoyed walking with Louis, even more so now, when he caught the seemingly emotionless demon cradling his barely protruding stomach fondly. Harry was surprised he didn't see it before; the way there was a noticeable difference in the physicality of his lover's body. Now that he really looked, there was a swell in Louis' stomach that hadn't been there before. Harry couldn't help placing a kiss to Louis' temple, a fond grin spread wide across his face.

 

"Why are you so happy?" The demon asked, a smile toying at the edge of his lips. 

 

"I have you." Harry stated, and placed a gentle caress on the stomach of his love. 

 

They walked the rest of the way back to the safe-house in a quiet bliss, Harry relishing in the arm he wrapped protectively around Louis' back, where his hand could rest on his hip and, when he pleased, reach around to run a thumb over the swell of skin. 

 

~

 

Only a month later and Louis' swollen stomach resembled that of a human woman who'd been pregnant for 24 weeks, whereas Harry had counted and it had only been 12. It appeared Louis' rate of gestation was double that of a human's. Harry wondered if if that meant he'd only be pregnant for half the time a human would be. 

 

Harry regretted his decision immensely, but when he was requested to assist human's on a hunt, he had no choice but agree. Louis was less than happy, furious that Harry was leaving him, even it was only for a few hours. 

 

When Harry returned, 3 hours later and covered in bruises and blood, he was met with a distraught Louis. The demon all but threw himself at the angel, throwing his arms around his neck and sobbing into his chest. At first, Harry was surprised at the increase in emotions the demon displayed, but he'd grown accustomed to the mood swings and intensity of his emotions. He now revelled in the moments when Louis could be turned on with a simple kiss, or how happy he was whenever Harry was around. 

 

"Would you care to walk with me?" Harry asked, wrapping his arm securely around the waist of his lover. 

 

They agreed to be exposed, but obviously hide that they aren't human, as well as Louis's stomach. Harry considered hiding completely so he could touch the demon freely, but decided not to on Louis' wishes. That, and the fact that he simply didn't care who saw him cradling another male's seemingly flat torso.

 

And so they walked freely through the bustling streets, grinning madly at each other, even though Louis seemed to be growing weaker every day. Harry now held almost all of Louis' rapidly increasing weight when they walked. He wondered how they must've looked to the humans; two men wrapped around each other, one supporting the large majority of the weight of the other, both rubbing and holding the stomach of the dependant one, even though there was nothing there. Harry decided it would like quite strange. He also didn't care. 

 

Harry grunted as Louis shifted his weight so he was now relying heavily on the strength of the angel. 

 

"Do you want to go home?" Harry asked, concerned for the comfort of the demon. 

 

"I'm fine, Harry. Really. S'just heavy." Louis smiled as he used one arm to cradle his stomach while the other was wrapped around Harry's back. 

 

"Be careful of how much you touch your stomach, remember." Harry reminded. However, he soon defied his own words when he dragged his fingers across the stretch of skin before linking them with the hand Louis kept resting on his stomach almost all the time. 

 

"M'trying. Hard though. Feel like I have to touch it all the time." Louis replied. Harry took note of the lack of effort he seemed to put in to forming complete sentences in the last week or so. He wondered if that was because of the child, or just a Louis thing. 

Harry placed a tender kiss to Louis' knuckles, before letting their hands fall back down to rest on the protrusion. They continued to walk in silence, until they reached a park with only a few families scattered around it. 

 

"Can we?" Louis asked, eyes pleading. Harry noticed Louis enjoyed watching human families with small children. He'd always been like that though, liked watching them; however the love he felt when doing so had increased after becoming pregnant. 

 

"Of course." And so Harry and Louis sat for endless hours watching humans come and go, until it'd been quite a while since anyone had come after the last family left. 

 

"Would you like to leave?" Harry asked, preparing to stand. 

 

"Want you." Louis mumbled. 

 

"You have me." Harry replied, confusion clear in his voice. 

 

"No. Want you." Louis pulled Harry towards him and kissed him desperately on the mouth. 

 

Oh, that want. "Are you sure?" Harry asked.

 

Louis nodded and slipped his tongue into Harry's mouth. 

 

"Here?" Harry questioned. "Louis?"

 

Louis sighed as Harry helped him to his feet. After minutes of wandering, they found a locked block of toilets, which was easy enough for Harry to break into. They'd barely closed the gate when Louis attached himself to Harry again, tearing his clothes off and throwing them in a heap to the ground. 

 

"Louis. It is unwise for us to do this." Harry tried to warn, but was quick to change his mind when Louis begged to top. Harry picked up Louis as gently as he could and carried him to the sinks lined up on the side of the wall. Harry bent over the top of the sink, so Louis could easily get inside him and not damage his wings. The demon gripped right onto Harry's hips to balance himself as pushed in as far as he could. 

 

"Are you comfortable?" Harry asked when Louis had gone in as far as he could. 

 

"Yes." Louis whispered. He began to slowly drag his hips backwards and forwards, rolling them and changing his position to find the perfect spot. Louis' pace picked up as he rammed his hips against Harry, who was gripping tightly onto the sink in front of him with clenched teeth. All he could concentrate on was the feeling of being filled up with the item of his affection, as well the fingers digging into his hips and the slap of skin on skin. 

 

They came in almost perfect unison; Harry growling through his teeth while Louis clawed at the angels lower back. Deciding it was better not to go again, they made their way back to the safe-house; Harry carrying his weak and injured love the entire way. 

 

~

 

"Harry?" Louis lay himself down next to where the angel was resting on the roof of the safe-house. It was quite a cold night, and Harry had been on the roof watching the human's trying to escape the promise of rain for hours. 

 

Harry hummed in response, and shifted himself so the demon could lay on his lap instead. It'd been quite a few months since Harry's last job; he'd decided to lay low and care for the carrier of his child. Louis was now roughly the size of woman carrying twins, he definitely looked well and truly past the average human's third trimester although he was only 20 weeks into the pregnancy. He could no longer do very much of anything at all, so he spent most of his days sitting with Harry or resting. 

 

"What if it's dangerous? Do you think there's probably a reason there's only one other couple who've had a hybrid child before?" Louis' voice was quiet and raspy, so unlike him, as he looked into Harry's eyes. 

 

"I believe the reason there's only been one other couple is because angels and demons are not supposed to have that kind of relationship. And about the child being dangerous, I am not sure. It has weakened you, that much is obvious. But I am not certain of how much damage it will do to you. Louis," Harry lifted the demons chin to meet his gaze, "I do not know what I would do if this child posed a fatal threat to you. Do you understand? I love this child, but I will always put your life before anything else." 

 

"I understand." Louis whispered. Harry returned his gaze to the emptying city, but shifted his hand to trace patterns on the skin of Louis' exposed stomach. He meant what he said. He would protect this child with his life, but if it meant choosing between it and Louis, the demon would always come first. 

 

~

 

It'd only been a week since Harry had told Louis about his feelings towards the child, but he could already sense a change in their relationship. Surprisingly not negatively; Harry felt more entitled to be protective over the demon than he ever had before. He no longer left Louis' side, not ever, and whenever he could he would keep one hand on the small of Louis' back and the other splayed across his ever-expanding stomach. 

 

They'd managed to contact the other couple who'd create a hybrid, and were expecting their arrival at any moment. Louis and Harry sat patiently on the couch so they could keep eyes on the entrance to the safe-house for the arrival of the couple. 

 

Only an hour had passed when a car pulled up, and out stepped two women: one clearly an angel with her large, white wings, and the other a demon with her colourless eyes. 

 

"Louis? Harry?" The angel had called, when the two crossed the threshold and Harry had leapt up to greet them. He shook their hands and learnt their names: the demon, Lilith, and the angel, Celeste. Harry watched fondly as they introduced themselves to Louis, who was a little less than standing as he leaned heavily on the armrest of the couch. 

 

"Now, I understand you two have questions?" Celeste asked once she was seated. Her and Lilith sat on crates in front of the couch Harry and Louis were sharing.

Harry started by asking which one of the two was pregnant, to which they replied, much to both Harry and Louis' surprise, that they had both gotten pregnant at the same time. Louis followed by asking how long they were pregnant for, with a tired, yet absolutely smitten, smile directed at his swollen stomach. They replied by saying that Celeste was only pregnant for 4 months, though the child grew at such a rapid rate, by the time she reached the end of the fourth month she looked like she was "8 months humanly pregnant with triplets, I was huge" (she'd ended with a wink in Louis' direction; Harry wasn't sure what she was implying, but it earned a giggle from Louis.) Lilith, however, was pregnant for exactly 52 weeks. She then asked how far along Louis was, to which he replied with a proud grin

"21 weeks". 

 

"Where are they now, then?" Harry asked curiously. The two women shared a look so sorrowful, Harry instinctively covered the pregnant demons stomach, and he smiled sadly as he felt Louis' grip on his waist tighten. They didn't need to say anything. Both Harry and Louis understood purely from the look in their eyes. 

 

They exchanged advice and friendly banter - trying to suppress the dark cloud that had grown over them when they learnt of the death of both of the hybrid children - until the sky had grown dark, when the group decided it would be best for all of them to stay together, at least until the birth of the new hybrid child. 

 

~

 

Four weeks was all it took for the small, almost perfect, world they'd built around each other to crumble. It began when Alistair arrived, panic and anxious, at their doorstep. Harry left Celeste and Lilith to interrogate him and find out his intentions for showing up uninvited, as he tended to the defenceless, bed-ridden demon. He certainly wasn't expecting to see Celeste and Lilith return looking as equally distressed as Alistair had just moments before. The look they gave him was clear, so he planted a gentle kiss to his lovers forehead and stomach before retreating from the room to join the others in the dungeon. 

 

"What is it that has my friends so spooked, Alistair?" Harry growled as soon as he saw the cowering demon. 

 

"Please, just, let me explain! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He begged, falling to his knees in front of the angel. 

 

Harry struck the demons cheek with his palm, and was prepared to hit him again if the women hadn't stopped him. 

 

"Just listen." Celeste warned, releasing her grip on the fellow angels arm. 

 

And so Harry did. And the more he listened, the more fierce his anger and protectiveness became. With each new piece of information: a demon had heard rumours of a hybrid child, someone found out Alistair was involved, Alistair was then taken captive and tortured for information; Harry became more and more furious, and wanted nothing more than to be by the side of the demon. His demon, carrying his child. It was the last thing Alistair had said though, that really shook him to his core: Lucifer himself had caught wind of the buzz, and was coming to see for himself if it was true. 

 

Harry stretched his wings, letting them spread in all their glory, and struck the demon so hard he was knocked out cold and a steady stream of blood pulsed out of his cheek. Without another word, Harry turned on his heel and stalked up to where his lover lay unknowing to the world around them. He barely made it to his side before crumbling into a sobbing mess, Louis' hand immediately reaching to pull the angel up next to him. Harry carefully situated himself so he could cuddle with the demon, and explained as much as he could before all he could manage was a strangled gasp. Thankfully, Celeste finished explaining, then her and her partner left them alone. By then they were both crying, Louis' head resting in the crook of Harry's neck as Harry cradled his lover as close to him as physically possible.

 

Harry doesn't remember much from next few days; only the sweet scent of Louis and the occasional pounding against his palm: the movement of their unborn child. 

 

~ 

 

Harry awoke to Celeste shaking him frantically. He peered up at her from heavy-lidded eyes, before mumbling some incoherent syllables and cuddling against Louis again. He awoke a second time to both Celeste and Lilith, whispering harshly that "he's coming now, Harry", "get up, Harry", "Harry, we have to get Louis somewhere safe." Still half-dazed, he untangled his limbs from Louis' and stretched out his wings as he stood. The women immediately began filling him in on "the plan," of which he only realised the significance of when they'd finished.

 

He is coming now. He as in Lucifer.

 

"I am sorry, Louis." He whispered into the sleeping ear of the demon, as he carefully lifted him from the mattress. The boy stirred in his arms, and slowly opened his eyes. 

 

"We moving?" Louis asked, immediately placing both his hands on his stomach.

 

"Yes, we are moving. We have to get you somewhere safe. You are going to stay in the cage for a little while, is that alright? Celeste and Lilith have made it more comfortable for you." Harry explained, grunting under the weight of the demon. 

 

"Why? Will you stay with me?" Louis asked, sleep still thick in his speech. 

 

"Always." Harry whispered. He stepped into the cage, which now resembled that of a modern human bedroom, and placed Louis gently on side, before climbing into the other. 

 

"Ready?" He asked when the other couple walked in to check on them. They nodded, before retreating back the way they came. 

 

Harry chose not to focus on the car that had parked itself in front of the house. Nor did he listen to the footsteps crunching on the gravel, or the muffled voices he could hear upstairs. Instead he whispered sweet nothings into the ear of the demon that had a hold of his heart. The only creature in Heaven, Hell, and Earth that matters. 

 

"Harry." A voice that the angel did not recognise was enough to snap him out of his trance. He turned warily, shielding the demon beside him, to face whoever it was that was speaking to him. 

 

"You might not know me, but I'm sure Louis does. My name is Lucifer, and I am the ruler of Hell." The man, Lucifer, grinned wickedly at him; a smile that could only be described as devilish. 

 

"Why have you come, Lucifer? You are not wanted here." Harry spat. 

 

"That's no way to treat a guest, Angel." Lucifer stepped inside the cage door, the grin not leaving his face. "I simply want to check on Louis. After all, he is one of my own. Surely you'd understand that?" 

Harry refused to move, only turning to continue hiding Louis from the king of Hell. 

 

"Oh, Harry. Don't be so dramatic." With a flick of his wrist he sent Harry flying from the bed and pinned against the wall. 

 

"Don't you touch him!" Harry screamed. Lucifer seemed to take no interest in the cursing angel, however, instead focusing all his attention on the dazed demon laying vulnerable on the bed. His eyes locked with Lucifer's, and Harry was sure he saw them turn darker than usual. He could do nothing but watch helplessly as the fallen king's hands roamed the body of Harry's demon, his fingers always tracing their way back to the large protrusion that signified the growth of the hybrid. 

 

"Magnificent, isn't he?" Lucifer turned to face the struggling angel. "Who would have thought such a creature was possible. Although, I already knew that." He cast his eyes to the cage door, where two demons walked in dragging Celeste and Lilith behind them. "It's a shame your children didn't live to see the light of day. I wonder who they would choose to serve. They would have made such useful soldiers, I'm sure." Lucifer smiled down at the demon, who seemed to be gaining more consciousness of his surroundings with each passing second. 

 

"Harry..." He croaked, as his eyes scanned the room. 

 

"I am here, Louis." Harry cried, and he watched as Louis' eyes finally came to rest on his own. "I will not leave you." 

 

"So dependant." Lucifer spat, disgust clear in his voice. "Honestly, Louis, you've become such a whiny little bitch." 

 

"Don't hurt him." The demon whispered, earning a longing cry from his angel lover, and a loud laugh from his king. 

 

"Just because I enjoy seeing you two together, how about I make a deal with you? I'll let you go, as long as you severe any ties you have to anyone and anything in universe. Does that sound fair?" Lucifer held the gaze of everyone in the room. 

 

"Deal." Harry spat, wanting nothing more than to see to Louis.

 

"Good." The king released Harry from his psychic hold. "And while I'm at it…" Lucifer reached down and placed his palm on Louis' forehead until a bright flash blinded everyone in the room. When Harry was able to see clear enough, he noticed Lucifer and his demons were gone. 

 

"Louis." Harry breathed, cupping the face of his partner between his hands. 

 

"Yeah, Harry?" Louis asked, meeting Harry's gaze steadily for the first time in what felt like months. 

 

"You... You're..." Harry choked, as Louis sat up on his own, placing on hand over Harry's where it still rest on his cheek. 

 

"I feel healed. I feel strong." Louis whispered, a single tear leaking from his eye.

Harry pulled the demon into a tight hug, muttering "he healed you, you are ok" over and over into his ear. 

 

Celeste and Lilith sat crying in the corner, tears falling out of pure joy of seeing Harry and Louis together. 

 

~

 

The group, with a newly healed Louis, decided the safest place to leave to would be Celeste and Lilith's safe-house. They'd learned that over the few thousand years they'd spent there together, they were not bothered by a single creature. It seemed the perfect opportunity. They'd agreed to leave first thing the next morning.

 

~

 

6 months they'd been in their new house, a fully-furnished log cabin hidden somewhere in the mountains of a country Harry couldn't remember. Whatever it was that Lucifer did to Louis all those weeks ago was still in effect, although the sheer weight of the child Louis had been carrying for an entire year was enough to slow him. Health-wise however, Louis was perfect. He was more than perfect. He could stand and walk alone, even if it was only for a few hours before he began to grow tired and needed to rely on the assistance of Harry. 

 

And Harry was positively smitten. If he was bad before, he was horrible now; spending hours planting tender kisses to the massive swell of Louis' stomach, and refusing to leave Louis' side for a second. He may as well have been glued to him and no one would even know the difference. 

 

There was talk of Celeste and Lilith planning another child, though they decided, although it was probably not a wise choice, to not purposefully try, but not attempt to prevent it from happening either. No matter what, they would be happy with the outcome. 

 

"Harry." Louis giggled, as the angel peppered his bare neck and chest with small bruises. 

Harry ignored him, letting his hands drag along the expanse of Louis' torso as he licked and bit at his raw flesh. Louis' arm reached up and pet at Harry's wings, causing them to unconsciously ruffle. The demon giggled and Harry couldn't help but smile against his neck. 

 

"Did you feel that?" Louis asked, excitement clear in the way his voice was an octave higher than usual. Harry moved so he was lying in between Louis' legs with his hands and ear pressed to his stomach. The last few months had seen the activeness of the unborn child increase dramatically; as Louis was often exclaiming to whoever would listen whenever he felt it move. Harry laughed alongside his partner at the feeling of their child moving. It was miraculous, to feel the way the foetus pushed against the restricting skin of the demon carrying him. 

 

A grunt escaped Louis' lips, and Harry's head immediately whipped up to look at him. "M'alright,"

Louis ensured, but Harry wasn't sure if he believed him when Louis moaned and wiped a tear from

his cheek. 

 

"Louis?" Harry moved up so he was eye-level with Louis. "What is wrong? Are you hurting?"

 

"It's just-" Louis was cut off as another painful moan tore through him. "Harry I-" He was stopped again as he winced and clutched his stomach. Harry didn't know what to do, other than call out to Celeste and Lilith. 

 

Louis couldn't be hurting. He couldn't be in pain. Lucifer healed him. Lucifer made him strong again. 

 

"I'm fine!" Louis growled, as the other three continued to fuss over him. An agonising scream had him doubled over in pain; one hand securely on his stomach and the other grabbing blindly for Harry. He could do nothing but whisper "I am here, you're going to be alright" over and over as Louis writhed under the arms of his allies. 

 

"Poor, poor Louis." A voice purred from somewhere behind them. Harry's eyes darted up to meet those of the unknown voice, to find Lucifer grinning down at him. "Is he alright?" 

 

"What did you do to him?" Harry yelled, trying to stop the sobs from escaping his body while shielding Louis. 

 

"It seems my little magic trick has worn off. That's too bad. How long has it been now? A whole year? That's a long time; he must be just about to pop any second now, I assume." Lucifer flicked his wrist and sent the trio flying backwards. He slowly walked over to Louis, and crouched down so he was next to his face. "You know, he might be better off in a place with professionals; people who know how to correctly deliver a child." Lucifer turned as his face lit up. "Actually, that's given me an idea."

 

Without another word, he placed one arm around Louis and disappeared in a blinding flash of light. 

The screams that tore from Harry's lips could be described as nothing but pure agony. For days he sat, screaming and crying, for his lover and his child's return. The pain that radiated off him was so powerful it could be felt by angels and demons alike for miles around. After a week he'd been reduced to shaking on the ground, having nothing left in him to scream for. Both Celeste and Lilith tried on multiple occasions to get his help in devising a plan, but he so far gone in his own sadness that he didn't even flinch. It was like there was no one else in the world. 

 

Finally, the women decided to go alone. Celeste was to stay and watch over Harry, while Lilith went back to Hell to find and rescue Louis. Celeste tried for weeks to bring him back to some sort of level of functionality, and it wasn't until the third week that he finally cracked. It was enough to get him to follow her to Heaven, in the hopes of speaking to God Himself. 

 

~

 

Heaven was exactly how Harry remembered it: peaceful, calm, enough to send anyone who enters into a dream-like trance. It suppresses all your worries and negative thoughts, leaving you with nothing but total serenity. This is why it is Harry's favourite place. He feels whole again. 

 

Celeste ran Harry through the plan again: seek out the Messenger of God, tell him their situation, beg him if need be for God's assistance in retrieving Louis. 

 

Finding the Messenger was easy enough, it was getting him to hear them out that was the hard part. The Messenger has the power to telekinetically speak to God; he is God's voice. 

 

"Mohammad, please, hear us." Celeste spoke for the two of them, out of Harry's fear of letting his love cloud his better judgement. 

 

Finally, the Messenger opened his eyes, and granted them permission to speak to God. So Celeste explained everything she knew from the beginning, with Harry's input in situations where she was not present. 

 

There was a beat of silence so deafening it echoed around them, before Mohammad stood up. His eyes burned white: a sign of God. It was no longer the Messenger speaking, but The Lord. 

 

"Harry, Angel of The Lord, step forward." Harry took a few steps forward, so he was standing directly in front of Mohammad. "I should punish you for the countless sins you have made: the capture of a demon without command, forming a bond with said demon, and, most importantly, mating with and impregnating a creature of Hell. However, your story shows both true love and compassion, of which is to be always expected from my Angel's. Since the creation of this universe, Harry, I have never witnessed a love so pure as the one you share with the demon. Which is why my next motive is unclear to me. I should punish you with a slow and painful death; however, that is not what I want to do." 

 

The messenger stopped speaking and locked eyes with Harry for what felt like an eternity. Finally he spoke again, a voice so powerful it could not be mistaken for anything other than the voice of God. 

 

"I will send an army to Hell to retrieve your demon, Harry. But know that this is the first and last time an act of this magnitude will ever occur. Do you understand the risk you are putting every creature in existence in? If this does not go according to plan, it will be the end of the world as you know it." 

 

"I understand." Harry spoke as clearly as he could. The messenger blinked and his eyes returned to normal. He explained in detail God's plan, before casting both the angels back down to the safe-house. 

 

A secret army of fallen angels - the only one's capable of breaching the confines of Hell - to retrieve Louis and Lilith. If they are caught, it would mean war between Heaven and Hell, with Earth as the battleground. 

 

~

 

18 months since Louis had first become pregnant. Double the gestation of an average human. 72 entire weeks. He lay on the make-shift bed in a dungeon buried deep within the fiery depths of Hell. There was not much else he could do. After being captured, Louis learnt that whatever it was that Lucifer had done to heal him had worn off, and all the pain he should have experienced over that time had been hounding him ever since. It was enough to kill him, but when a demon is in Hell, it's home, it becomes indestructible. No matter how much you torture a demon, if it is within the gates of Hell, it simply cannot die. 

 

Louis swung his legs over the side of the bed, and heaved himself into the wheelchair that sat next to it. Due to him being a demon, he was given whatever he needed and the freedom to roam wherever he pleased. So whenever he was feeling a little less weak than usual, he'd take the wheelchair and roam the halls of Hell until his arms grew tired. 

 

He was stopped short though, when a group of demons ushered him back to his cell. Although they wouldn't tell him anything, the stern looks on all their faces told him he should be worried. Especially considering they locked the cage door for the first time since he arrived. 

It wasn't until a few hours later, when he heard footsteps approaching, did he understand the true meaning behind the situation. A rescue mission. Fallen angels had come to rescue him. 

 

"Louis!" He was surprised to see Lilith breaking the lock on the cage door, followed closely by three angels. 

 

The angels lifted him, and he was carried behind Lilith as she weaved through the halls. Eventually, they made it to the gates - the only entrance and exit to Hell - but were stopped when an army of demons surrounded them. In a blur of motion, angels emerged from all around him, as he was handed to Lilith while they made their escape. There was a bright flash of light, and, when he opened his eyes, Louis was surprised to see he was in the safe-house still in Lilith's arms. 

 

Louis couldn't concentrate on everything that was happening around him. He heard the muffled voices Lilith and Harry and Celeste, but they sound too far away. His vision was blurred, and he could see shapes and light dancing across his eyes, but couldn't match the figures to a name. It eventually faded completely, and so did the voices until he sensed absolutely nothing. He wondered if he was dead.

 

~

 

Harry's head was a mess. Everything was happening too fast. It seemed that as soon as he grew accustomed to one piece of information, more was being thrown at him. He couldn't keep up. 

 

He'd been sitting with Celeste when they'd heard a crash and felt the house shake. Lilith called their names. They'd found her clutching Louis to her chest: naked and shivering. Harry took him from her arms and placed him on a bed, cradling his face in his hands. That's when Celeste began shouting his name. The demons had found the fallen angels. A war had started. A war that he had caused. 

 

"Harry..." Louis' voice was weak; barely audible above the commotion. 

 

"I am here, my love." Harry whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. He watched silently as the demon slipped in and out of consciousness. 

 

"Harry!" Lilith called, shaking his arm. He looked up to see the same frightened expression mirrored on both Lilith and Celeste. "If we don't remove it now, it will remove itself. Is that clear?" 

 

Harry didn't understand at first; what would remove itself? But the throbbing of Louis' stomach made him realise. They had to remove the baby. It was finally time. 

 

Harry still isn't sure what came over him that day. The rush of adrenaline that coursed through his veins was like nothing he'd ever experienced. It's like everything he did was in slow motion - cutting through the skin of Louis' stomach with only his fingernails, having to remember and perform correctly everything he'd researched on caesarean sections, removing the child, his child - yet all around him the world was moving a thousand times faster than it normally did. Everything was a blur. In that moment, nothing else mattered than the child he held in his arms. Even when covered in blood and bodily fluids, Harry thought it - he, a boy - was the most beautiful creature to ever grace his presence. His wings, sticky and tucked tightly to his back, were as black as the night sky, and as his eyelids fluttered, Harry noticed they were the same colour as Louis' eyes. 

 

"Harry." Celeste smiled, an arm draped over the shoulders of her partner as the two watched fondly. 

 

"I want him to meet Louis." Harry stated. He turned and gently placed the child on the chest of the demon. "Louis?" Harry shook Louis' shoulder to get his attention. The angel began to panic, as he shook him harder and still got no response. He gently lifted the hybrid and handed him to Celeste, before using both hands to shake Louis harder, with still no change. "Louis, please," he begged, picking up his lover and clutching him to his chest. "Louis," Harry repeated continuously as he ran his fingers through the demons hair. 

 

"May I hold him?" Lucifer appeared next to Harry who growled and held Louis closer. "Oh don't be so dramatic. I just want to see the child." Harry didn't take his eyes off the devil as he motioned for Celeste to bring him his son. She quickly handed him over to Harry, so he had the child tucked safely to his chest and his arm wrapped tightly around the lifeless body of his lover. 

 

"Do not come anywhere closer to them. Do you hear me? I will not let you." Harry spat, spreading his wings and puffing his chest. 

 

"Just a peek?" Lucifer asked as he took a step forward. He was stopped though, when Mohammad appeared in a flash of light and threw him against a wall. The messenger was followed closely by a group of archangels, and Harry could see many more surrounding the perimeter house. 

 

"As of yet, the child shows no threat. No one is to lay a finger on the hybrid without the consent of its parents. No demons, no angels, and certainly no humans. Is that clear?" Mohammad radiated the power of The Lord as he spoke.

 

"That thing is not a child. It is an abomination, and I want to use it. It is of no use to its creators, but it would be a perfect weapon for me. Imagine the power it holds; the power of both a demon and an angel combined." Harry wasn't the least bit surprised to learn Lucifer's true intentions. There was a reason he was the king of Hell, and it was often forgotten under his usually relaxed, yet sarcastic nature. 

 

"Lucifer, if you make any move in the direction of that child, I will declare war between Heaven and Hell. I am sure you are aware of the consequences of an action as grand as that; so leave." 

 

The Devil smiled, a slow one that made his dead eyes shine with nothing but evil. He flicked his wrist, sending Mohammad and the archangels flying backwards. 

 

Mohammad growled, a low, animalistic sound vibrating from the back of his throat. "If war is what you wish for, then so it shall be."

 

~

 

The echoes of war still ring throughout the lives of every creature in existence. Angels, demons, even humans. Everybody. 

 

The angels fought with the courage and bravery and everything you would expect from a creature born from the work of God. There was great loss, however; countless angels were slain in the gruesome battle, with hardly a survivor to tell the tale. There was no celebration. The angels will never be the same. 

 

The demons, too, had lost most of their species to war. A more violent and uncaring race compared to that of the angels, though no less immune to the effects that will forever remain until the end of their days. 

 

The humans. Fewest survivors of all; both angels and demons alike were surprised to learn there had been any at all. Those still living still struggle immensely to rebuild their once mighty race. They are not the same species that once were. They know of angels and demons now, and are more knowledgeable of the world around them. Bittersweet, the end of the world is to them.

 

Harry, Louis, and their son, Dolor, were the most effected by the war. They are neither part of Heaven nor Hell, but a new realm created especially for them; for hybrids. With no official name, it is simply known to them as home. 

 

358 years since they’d met, and every race - every angel, every demon, every human, and every hybrid - is finally at peace. Angels, demons, and hybrids are free to roam where they choose, including visiting earth. The humans are slowly but surely expanding their race with the help of the supernatural. More and more hybrids are occurring, cross-species being created no matter the breed. And it seems that all is right in the world. 

 

Harry is sitting peacefully, watching the humans as he often does. He barely notices when Louis and Dolor join him, if not for the shift in air whenever they two that matter most to him in the world are in his presence. 

 

"Father." Dolor states, sitting next to Harry. Harry smiles as he watches his now matured son shuffle his marvellous, black wings and meet his gaze with somehow warm, yet charcoal eyes. Harry, without breaking his eyes from his son's, slides his hand into Louis' where it rests next to him. Instantly he feels his lovers fingers tighten around his own. This is safe. This is security. This is peace. This is love. This is home. 


End file.
